Ian's Rotom
Rotom is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the seventh Pokémon he obtained in Sinnoh, and his thirty sixth overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Rotom, Rotom lived in the Old Chateau, playing pranks on any visitors. When Ian and his group arrived, it took ahold of the household appliances there to prank them, revealing all of its different forms. It froze them with Frost form and defeated Ian's Monferno and Marowak with Wash form. It battled his Piplup in Mow form, but was forced out of it and exposed. Afterwards, Ian invited Rotom to join his team so it isn't lonely anymore. Rotom accepts and is caught. In Vs. Rhyperior, Rotom finds an abandoned lawn mower and possesses it. It then reeks havoc with it, tearing through several peoples' lawns. It is stopped by Barry's Heracross, being injured. It is later used against Conway's Nosepass then again against Heracross for a rematch during the Twinleaf Festival tournament. It won both battles. Ian decides to keep it in Mow form. In Collision with the Enemy, Rotom was forced out of its Pokéball by Kodai's Mismagius. It exits the lawn mower to escape, being Ian's ace in the hole. When Kodai is distracted. Rotom comes out and Astonishes his Shuppet, allowing it to be defeated by Kay's Drogon. In Vs. Plusle and Minun, Rotom is training with Ian and Piplup. In Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, Rotom is Ian's fifth choice to battle Dakota. It battles Ian the Sandslash. Ian's familiarity with the Sandslash's battle tactics allow him to predict its movement, assisting Rotom in striking Ian the Sandslash repeatedly. Rotom defeats Sandslash, then is defeated by Rhonda the Nidoqueen. In Vs. Shaymin, Rotom is chosen to assist in battling Hunter J, receiving a defense boost from Dawn's Cherubi using Flower Shield. It primarily battled Ariados, severing its threads and stopping its ensnaring attacks. It is eventually caught in Ariados' Sticky Web, but is able to exit its lawn mower to get out of it. Ian's Bayleef uses Grass Pledge to launch it into the air, where it destroys Hunter J's arm cannon. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Rotom trains with Kenny's Castform. Rotom tries to resist its Hurricane attack, but is blasted back. The training ends shortly after this. In Vs. Crystal 1, Rotom is Ian's first choice in battling Crystal. Since she had never seen it before, her team wasn't as prepared to handle it, as she wasn't familiar with its battle style. Rotom battled Happiny first, managing to avoid her attacks and push her back. Crystal recalled her to choose Mismagius, which was able to hit Rotom with strong attacks and confuse it. Ian recalled Rotom, but chose it again to battle Buizel. Using the rainstorm on the field, its Discharge was able to conduct on the wet field to hit Buizel, despite his speed. Rotom then defeated him with Leaf Storm once the storm ended. In Vs. Crystal 2, Rotom remains on the field from the last time. It briefly battles Bronzong, but it simply uses Rain Dance and swaps out. When Crystal chooses Pachirisu, Ian swaps Rotom out. Ian chooses Rotom as his final Pokémon to battle Pelipper, which is powered up by her new Drizzle power and rain. Rotom is forced to abandon its lawn mower for speed, which ends with it being destroyed. Rotom is able to connect electric attacks, including sending Discharge up the Hydro Pump stream. Rotom defeats Pelipper, pulling an upset and winning the match. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Rotom is first chosen to battle a trainer's Rowlet, defeating it easily. It was chosen to help lure Marshadow out of hiding, as it was comfortable around Ghost types. It is defeated by Shadow's Gengar unleashing a surprise attack. It is healed and later chosen to battle with Wyatt's Crabominable against Lawrence's Wishiwashi and Vanilluxe over a pool. Rotom is forced into the water, allowing it to strike everything with Discharge. It is defeated by Wishiwashi's Beat Up attack. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Shadow Hariyama, Rotom teams up with Latias to battle Divel's Psyduck and Shadow Quagsire. Rotom used its attacks to distort the foe, such as using Double Team and Astonish. After Latias defeated Quagsire, it used Discharge and defeated Psyduck. In Vs. Shadow Zangoose, Wash Rotom teams up with Lucario to battle Willie's Linoone and Shadow Zangoose. The two work well together, blocking Willie's attacks and using combinations. However, Rotom is caught off guard and struck hard by a shadow move. When Willie tries to snag it, Lucario learns Heal Pulse to help it recover and resist the snagging. Rotom and Lucario used a Discharge/Me First combo that defeats the two foes and allows Ian to snag Zangoose. Following the battle, Rotom leaves the washing machine to inhabit a Snag Machine, becoming the new "Fist Rotom." In Vs. Shadow Onix, Fist Rotom comes out and saves Ian from falling into the abyss. It then teamed up with Magnemite to battle Gorigan's Primeape and Shadow Onix. Rotom reveals it knows Focus Punch, and is able to do heavy damage to Onix .It later teams up with Hariyama, and weakens Onix enough for Ian to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Prinplup, Rotom is chosen so Ian can access the Snag Machine it was inhabiting. Rotom reluctantly gave it up, allowing Ian to snag Prinplup back. Ian then told it to search around for a new toy. In Vs. Shadow Skarmory, Rotom comes out of the wiring and possesses a microwave, taking on his Heat form. It ambushed Gonzap's Skarmory, allowing Ian to snag it. Its Discharge weakens Crawdaunt to allow Claydol to defeat it. Heat Rotom teams up with Claydol again to battle Dakim's Krookodile and Shadow Heracross, targeting Heracross. Heracross' attacks destroy the microwave, but Rotom manages to defeat Heracross to allow Ian to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Relicanth, Rotom and Claydol battled against Gonzap's Crawdaunt and Pinsir. The two worked well together, Claydol immune to Discharge and Claydol helping to block other attacks. Rotom is eventually defeated by Crawdaunt. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Reuniclus, Frost Rotom is powered up by Mr. Mime's Baton Pass. It defeats Caitlin's Shiny Sigilyph, but not before being trapped by Gravity.. It battles Reuniclus next, landing a few attacks before being forced to abandon the refrigerator, which bursts into pieces. Reuniclus is swapped out for Gothitelle as the two battle using the debris. Rotom is defeated by a Future Sight attack. Personality Rotom is very mischievious and likes to scare people. It uses its ability to possess appliances to make people believe the place is haunted, and then chases them down. It also likes to simply attack people, electrocuting Dawn just for the heck of it, and using Frost form to freeze everyone over. It doesn't see difficult battles as "fun." It likes battles where it can easily overwhelm its opponents. Known Moves Normal Rotom Frost Rotom Heat Rotom Fist Rotom Wash Rotom Mow Rotom Fan Rotom ARPS In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2, Mow Rotom was used to battle against Ian's Zorua, who was competing independently in the tournament. They have an intense yet brief battle, with Rotom coming out as the winner. Known Moves Trivia * Rotom debuted early in ARPS, appearing over 2 years before its official debut in the main franchise. * Rotom is the first Electric type Pokémon that Ian has caught. * Rotom is the first of Ian's Pokémon to be able to change forms. * With the introduction of its new "Fist form," Rotom is the first and only fanon Pokémon in the main episodes of the Pokémon Tales franchise. * Rotom has battled 1 Elite Four member, Caitlin. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:ARPS